Akatsuki love
by Bakurasangel201
Summary: after the new recruit is forced to join the Akatsuki against her will, she tries to hide her beautiful Sapphire secret and soon falls in love. what will happen when the one she loves and turns into a tragedy? who will be there to be her hero and will she find the love she was meant to be with?
1. New beginning

In the Akatsuki hideout pein was sending Deidara and Sasori to recruit a new member to the group from the hidden leaf village, "hey Sasori my man whats this persons name that we're supposed to recruit un?" he groans at the younger artist because he forgot the name of the new recruit they have yet to retrieve, "the name is Sapphire." they had arrived to the village unnoticed they hid in some bushes at the trainng ground when they saw her coming.

Sapphires POV

It was a normal day in the hidden leaf village for me, I didn't have any mission's so I was given the day off. I'm 16, have long Blue hair, and beautiful blood red eyes, and part of squad 7 my best friend is Naruto because he under stood how I felt. so I decided to go to the training grounds to train on a special technique that I was born with which caused people to see me as a monster, a freak, or just plain out scary. so I only train with this ability when none of the people or ninjas that dont like me in the village weren't around.The technique I used was called blood bending, without using chakra or any form of jutsu I can bend the blood inside someone at will with a flick of the wrist. so I found a bird and started moving it through the blood in its body, even though I can blood bend I didn't do water style jutsu's I preferred more of ice, wind, lightning, and fire style jutsu's. anyway I was training until I saw a strange. beautiful looking white bird. I wanted to see what kind of bird it was so I tried to blood bend it but it didn't move, I tried again and it finally move and when the bird flew and sat on my finger I heard someone yell "KATSU!!" I fell to the ground in pain as the bird on my hand exploded. my hand was now slightly burned from the explosion and was bleeding badly. "now we have just ruined a beautiful piece of art." a blond headed man said in a aggravated tone as he appeared in front of me. he had a black cloak with red clouds. I heard about them and knew I was in danger. I tried to get up and run but I couldn't move my legs, I looked down to see a faint blue glow around my legs and knew it was puppet jutsu. I tried to call for help but they gagged, and tied me up and made off with me.

Time skip brought to you by Deidara and hidan

Normal POV

Sapphire woke up in a dark room with what looked like white blocks lining the wall(ME: obviously Deidara's detonating clay.) she sat up holding your knee's close to your body noticing her hand was now bandaged, when she saw the door open. at the door was the same blond haired man that took sapphire away from her village, and from her only friend. "w-wh-who a-are you? and wh-where am I?" she asked scared of what might happen to her. "The names Deidara and sorry about your hand it was not my intention cause you are very beautiful (she blushed at the compliment.) You are in the Akatsuki hideout. so follow me the leader wants to see you un." she obeyed, following him down the gloomy corridors to a door that said pein on it. Deidara opened the door and she entered a room with a desk and behind the desk was a woman with dark blue hair and a man with orange hair and piercings in his face. "sit." the man with orange hair commanded while pointing to a seat across from him, Sapphire did as she was told "I am Pein but to you, its leader-sama." "w-why am I-I here a-and w-what d-do you want w-with m-me?" she stuttered as she asked. "The reason you are here is to join the Akatsuki and you've intrigued me with your special ability." this was something she was confused about. 'why would they interested in my special ability' she thought. 'I mean I am considered a freak, a monster even in my village why would they want me for that?'. " w-what i-if I don't w-want to?" "you'll die."

Sapphires POV

I really didn't want to die for not joining them and I still wanted to be able to see my best-friend Naruto. "Okay its not like I have much of a choice do I?" "good and no." he handed me a cloak and told me to follow him. I followed him through the gloomy corridors once again passing other doors with names on them til I reached what looked like a living space, not that it had much just a couch, a chair, a small table with a chair, and a TV.

"everyone introduce your selves to the new recruit." a man with a lollipop mask came running up to me "I'm Tobi. Tobi's a good boy." I giggled at his boyish childish act cause I could tell thats not how he really acts. on the couch sat a man with blue skin, and gill's which reminded me of my self and a man with silver hair and a necklace with a triangle inside a circle."the names hidan and man your one bitch I'm dyin to be alone with." "I'm n-not a bitch" you explained "I'm Kisame and that's my partner." I looked at the man he pointed to. he looked just like Sasuke only taller. I figured that he must be his brother Itachi. "I'm Itachi" is all that was said from the raven man, "I know cause you look alittle like sasuke." then directed my attention to a man sitting at the small table counting money 'at least I think its money' I thought "Kakazu and stay away from hidan if you value your life." I gave a nod 'I guess that tells me more about hidan' I was brought back to reality by the blue haired woman "I'm konan and if you need to talk I'm always here." she gave me a small smile 'she seem's nice' I saw a red head boy standing behind the couch "I'm Sasori." is all he said but I was getting freaked out by the way he was staring at me. Deidara saw this so to get my mind off it, "And you already know me." I nod and then I heard someone say in my ear "you look tasty." "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" "sorry I'm zetzu."

I totally freaked to make matters worse hidan was laughing like crazy "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Aw man you scared the fucking bitch." now he just pissed me off so I put my hand behind my back and started blood bending hidan. first I made him punch his self in the face a few times then I made him start dancing like a ballerina. "what the fuck is this! why the can't I stop!" everyone started laughing even leader had to hold his laugh in. "Alright that's enough, who ever's doing it stop." hidan stopped dancing soon as Leader-sama said stop. "what the fuck was that for you fucking puppet!?!" "It wasn't me idiot." "then how do you fucking explain the fucking dancing huh!?!" I started laughing like a fucking maniac "what so fucking funny bitch!?" "hahah, first off I'm not a bitch and second you should try asking someone with more experience with moving someone without chakra strings." "urgh you FUCKING BITCH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" he charged at me from where he was sitting everyone told me to move but I didn't budge soon as he was about to punch me he froze a mere inch away from hitting my face. "whats wrong, to scared to hit a pretty face?" I taunted him as I walked circles around him "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?!" "Simple I'm blood bending." he was confused "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!" "Its a special ability I was born with, without using any chakra I can control the person's body through their blood without breaking a single sweat." everyone except pein was left speechless especially hidan. this was something that everyone except leader-sama wasn't expecting from such a young girl like me who seem's pretty shy. but unknown to me that kisame had an eye for someone who seemed like they love the water something about you peeked his interest but he didnt what it was until later.


	2. first love

Everyone was still standing speechless except leader. "Alright you can release hidan and introduce your self." Sapphire let hidan go from her blood bending and began to introduce herself. "H-Hi m-my n-n-name i-is S-sapphire and have m-many special abilitys." now they were confused one minute she was acting like a stone cold killer now shes all scared and shy "What the fuck, are you scared of something I mean you just fucking controlled me and now your acting like a scaredy cat." she knew what hidan meant by that so she started explaining "w-well you see I-I am k-kind of s-shy b-but w-when I'm m-mad I-I'm a d-different p-person." that helped them understand her a little more, "so what other things dont we know about you?" Itachi asked "I rather not talk about them, but I can show you." she said and the leader agreed so everyone went outside to see what sapphire could do. "choose your opponent." she looked at everyone mostly Deidara cause she was starting to have a crush on him. "Tobi wants to know what else you can do so can tobi be your opponent?" the lollipop boy asked "I-I c-can do m-many things but I-I want t-to choose K-Kisame." so Kisame steped forward and leader nodded so they could start she did a few hand signs as she made clones of herself but these werent normal clones her clones were made of fire everyone was amazed to see that she could make clones out of fire as they charged at kisame with a kuni he did a few hand signs and created a wave of water something sapphire was not expecting she into a tree as her clones were wiped out she was not ready for this and did not any one to find out.

Sapphires POV

This was something I was not counting on so I just started doing random jutsus out of panic. when I stopped to see if I got him all I saw was a puddle of water I was looking franticlly for him then I felt myself become in cased in a water prison "too slow kid." I completely freaked busting out of it like it was just paper and ran to they base in the blink of an eye. They were surprised to see that I could do more then one style of jutsu "she broke your water prison like it was nothing! Tobi thinks thats amazing!!" after the introduction everyone went back inside the hideout and their separate ways well Deidara came to check on me to see if I was ok. I sat on my bed after drying myself still trying to calm down. 'why did he have to have water style?' I questioned myself I jumped when I heard a knock at the door "c-come in." the door opened only to Deidara which was ok "you ok you seemed pretty paniced when inside the water prison." he stated I sighed knowing I would have to tell "you see the truth is I have hydrophobia." I hung my head low thinking he might laugh "why didnt you say something?" I looked up surprised to see sympathy in his eyes. "I was afraid you guys would laugh at me." I said. "we wouldn't laugh at you, well maybe hidan but we wont laugh." he said as I lowered my head "especially me." he said lifting my face by the chin. I started blushing madly as he looked at me. "Sapphire I fell for you the moment I saw you at the training grounds and I knee from that moment that I wanted you to be mine" he said making blush even more "w-well I-I-I uh I uh I d-dont know what t-to say." I stuttered out embarressing myself.

Normal POV

"hehehe you dont have to answer now but you know where to find me when your ready." he then gave her a soft delicate kiss on her lips. "see you soon my beautiful Sapphire." he said as he left her a blushing mess. Then Hidan walked in "oi b* leader wants to see you." she calmed herself clearing her face of the blush she came up to the door that said pein and knocked. "come in." sapphire walked through the door "you wanted to see me sir." she asked. pein nodded "I will be placing you with Deidara and sasori, for your first three weeks you will be training and then you will be going on missions after the three weeks are over." she nodded and waited to be dismissed. "I would also like to know why you ran away from the fight earlier." she sighed she knew that he would want to know. "I have hydrophobia. a terrible fear of water cause of something that happened when I was younger." he nodded in understandment. "you are dismissed." sapphire left the room closing the door behind her. "konan make sure shes in good hands." konan nodded and left.

Deidaras POV

I had it bad for Sapphire, she is the most beatiful art I've ever seen. I was mostly pissed at sasori for making me blow a bomb on her hand. luckly kakuzu could heal it so it look like it never happened. I layed in the bed after confessing to Sapphire before leader had called her into his office. I hope the leader doesnt kick her off because of what happened. I thought as I then heard a knock "Come in." and what a surprise, it was sapphire. I was glad she was still part of the group. "Sapphire, what can I do for you?" I asked her as casual as always. "Leader Sama said I would be with you and sasori from now on." I was excited to here the news, I saw a small tint of blush on her face. "And I was wondering if you could make a small explosive heart for me Deidara-sempai?" I nodded as I took out some detenating clay and made a beautiful heart "so whose it for?" she started blushing more "um y-you'll find out tonight." she said smiling and walked back to her room.

Sapphires POV

I left Deidara on edge for what was going to happen tonight he was finally going to get my answer, which I'm wanting everyone know to come and see so, I told everyone even leader and he agreed to stay in his office I went to my room to get ready konan came and did my hair and make up for me she agreed to stand by myside while I gave Deidara his answer she also told me she wouldn't hesitate to help put him so far in the ground where he won't need a grave if he hurts me in any way I smiled at this as I made a few hand signs and the heart glowed for a moment and was normal again. "What did you do to the heart?" konan asked me with a curious look on her face "you'll see." we then went as leader told all the others to go outside so they could see what I was going to do.

Deidara POV

I was kind of excited and was worried at the same time. What if she chooses me? What would I say and how should I act or what if she choose someone else like sasori?!? I was really starting to panic it was time to see sapphire outside and she asked if everyone could come outside except leader since apparently she told him what was going on and he agreed to stay in his office. So we were all outside and Konan was standing next to sapphire. "Wow." I said because she wore this beautiful short black kimono with beautiful red flowers on it.


End file.
